songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Tracy Martel
Tracy Martel is the stage name of Taylor Moore, an American drag performer from Los Angeles, California. Tracy is best known for being a contestant on Season 2 of Daniel's Song Race, where she finished 4th. She was voted as Miss Congeniality and Miss Musicality. She returned to compete in All Stars Season 1. Drag Name Origin Taylor chose the name Tracy because it was something her facther would call her when she was younger. Whenever she was acting too feminine, her father would call her a Tracy like it was a slur. She later added "Martel" to her name as a reference to "Mattel" because people were calling her "the queen who looks like a barbie doll". Entrance "I'm just here for the free promo." (Season 2) "TBA" ''(All Stars Season 1) ''Daniel's Song Race Season 2 Tracy first appeared in the competition during Season 2. However, Tracy has previously auditioned for Season 1 but did not make the cut. In the first episode, the mini challenge was a quiz for Season 1; Tracy did not manage to win coming only third to Juliapeño and Fancy B. For the main challenge the contestants had to pick a song that would fit to their personality; Tracy picked "I Am the Fire" by Halestorm as a song talking about nobody holding you back and being the "fire" that makes you feel confident. During the critiques, she was praised for her song choice and placed high for that episode. In the second episode, for the theme "Piano, My Dear" she picked the song "Love Is Alive" by Lea Michele; she was eventually declared safe in that episode. The third episode started with a mini challenge where queens had to put their faces on a Disney character; Tracy posed as Olaf from the movie Frozen. The main challenge of the episode was "Disney Realness" with the contestants picking a song from any Disney-related movie. Tracy picked "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" from Cinderella, and was eventually declared safe for second week in a row. The fourth episode's mini chalenge was "Guess that Face" where contestants have to identify 20 celebrities from their edited photos. Tracy was eventually among the three contestants to guess the most celebrities and became a team leader for the main challenge; she picked Jessica Ellen Cornish and Emma Longbottom for her team. The main challenge for the week was "Living Legends"; the teams would be assigned a singer (Madonna, Britney Spears or Lady Gaga) and would have to send songs by the assigned artis. Tracy's team was assigned Madonna; their song choices were "Express Yourself" (Emma), "Frozen" (Tracy) and "Hung Up" (Jessica), all representing a different era and decade of Madonna. The team was praised for their song choices and were declared as the top team with Tracy winning the challenge. In the fifth episode, the contestants had to answer a Geography Quiz for the mini-challenge. Lusienne was the winner and she got to assign the countries to the queens for the main challege; the Eurovision Fest. Tracy was assigned Italy and decided to go with "Fiumi di parole" by Jalisse, the Italian 1997 entry. During the critiques, Tracy was praised for her choice and was declared as the winner of the episode, marking her second victory in a row. For the sixth episode, the mini challenge was "Distorted Music", where the contestants had to recognize the songs from Season 1. Juliapeño won the mini challenge and as a reward had to pair the eliminated queens (who returned this episode) with the top 6 contestants; Tracy was paired with Jella Naddo. The theme for the week was "Double Trouble" where the teams had to send songs by a duet. Team Trella picked "Everything We Touch" by Say Lou Lou. During the critiques, the judges found the song underwhelming and the team was in the bottom 2 along with Team Luseila. The theme for the sing-off was "80s Rock" and Tracy picked "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. Eventually, both contestants were declared safe and no one was eliminated, making it the first "double shantay" of the competition. In the seventh episode, the contestants competed in the first ever Snatch Game. Tracy picked Valentina as her celebrity with the song "Valentina" by Alaska Thunderfuck. In the end, she was declared safe. The eighth episode started with a mini challenge; "Reading is Fundamental", where the contestants had to "read" each other. Tracy was the winner of the mini challenge and she got to assign the colors for the main challenge: the Colour Festival. She picked blue for herself and sent "Rain" by Turya. She was praised for her song choice and was declared as the winner of the challenge. For the ninth episode, the contestants were asked to send the most weird and unique song for the Cuckoo Crazy challenge; Tracy picked "Şoriya'nın Ünü" by Çıldıs Tanagaşeva. Although some judges liked her choice, the song didn't stand out and Tracy was in the bottom 2 with Ketaminnie Mouse; the sing-off theme was "K-Pop". Tracy selected "I Am the Best" by 2NE1 and survived the sing-off. In the tenth episode, the challenge was "Break My Heart" where the contestants had to send a song about a heartbreak. Tracy sent "This Summer Is Cruel" by Natali Felicia; although the song was liked, once again it didn't stand out and she landed in the bottom 2 along with Jessica Ellen Cornish. The sing-off theme was "Jazz" and Tracy chose to send "The Ghost of You" by Caro Emerald. She did not survive the sing-off and was eliminated, placing 4th in the competition. During the finale, Tracy was crowned as Miss Musicality by the public for her song choices during the season. She was also crowned as Miss Congeniality by the contestants for being the most congenial contestant. All Stars Season 1 Daniel's Song Race stats Farewell Message ''"At least I got my free promo. The barbie doll is out. Bye hoes ♥" ''(Season 2) Trivia *She auditioned for Season 1 of the competition. *She has a close relationship with Season 1 winner Dinah Lone. *She was the first contestant to win 3 challenges in her season. However, Juliapeño later overtook this as she won 4 challenges. *She was one of the two contestants to be involved in the first double shantay of the competition along with Madame Sheila. *She is the first winner of the Miss Congeniality title. *She is the first and only contestant to win both the Miss Musicality and Miss Congeniality titles. *She will compete in All Stars Season 1 against her drag daughter Madame Sheila, who became part of the Haus of Martel following Season 2. Navigation Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Miss Congeniality Category:Miss Musicality